badendfriendsfandomcom-20200222-history
WolfBen
WolfBen Hero time has well gone and passed, now draws forth the time of monsters and terror. WolfBen is the monstrous alternate fate of Ben Tennyson, protagonist of the titularly named series, “Ben 10.” In this bad end, ben becomes horribly mutated into the early stages of an alien form similar in appearance to a werewolf and is unable to change back, Leaving him as wild and ferocious as the lycanthrope of myth. Running amok causing chaos around the countryside, and potentially dooming the world to a mutagenic plague. Appearance WolfBen sports a very similar look to the two early stages of his loboan form during the episode “Benwolf” with some notable differences. Having the basic body shape and proportions to his original ten year old self but covered in a coat of grey fur. Once brown hair left a dark and thick unkept mullet with side burns. Large, pointed ears lie on the sides of his head, while his nose appears more canine like by the nostril area. His mouth can segment into four separate jaws, revealing wolf like fangs on each portion as well as a green tongue and gums. Each of his hands have a human middle and ring finger with claws where the nails would normally be and massive, Black opposable finger like claws where the pinky, thumb, and index finger would be. a large shaggy tail prrotrudes out from a hole in the back of his shorts, and his feet have three exposed claws having no shoes to cover them. The iconic white shirt with a dark center, as well as the green shorts Ben originally wore are now left worn and tattered from the initial transformation as well as continued use. With several Holes and torn ends accompanied by stains left from past meals WolfBen scarfed down in the past, wether from discarded junk food or the cadaver of a victim. Extensive exposure to corrodium not only left changes to bens anatomy but his omnitrix as well. The alien Watch now glows a permanent yellow. the edges of the omnitrix have now fused to WolfBens flesh, leaving the skin there veiny, bulging, and scarred. The corrodium has also caused Wolfbens eyes to glow a constant purple. And his claws, teeth, and entire skeletal structure to glow purple when exposed to black light. Background Based around the escaped ghostFreak arc of the original Ben 10 series, Ben is forced to confront all of Ghostfreaks minions at once at the space center. Said minions being aliens resembling a mummy, Frankenstein’s monster, and a werewolf. Where in the original series Ben had confronted each of these ‘monsters’ previously, here Ben is caught off guard and taken by surprise. During this struggle Ben First receives the loboan werewolf DNA, which leaves him unable to transform for a short while where he is then left stunned by the mummy and then exposed to fragments of corrodium, a source of hazardous material that mutates most life forms into violent creatures. Bens grandfather is able to save Ben from ghostfreaks minions before they have a chance to finish him off and escape back to their RV. first it appears the corrodium has had no effect on Ben, only for it to show later during The initial stages of his wolf transformation. The damage done to bens omnitrix leaves Ben permanently locked in pre “Benwolf” form, and the corrodium slowly drives Ben into a frenzied state not even his family members can assuage. When his grandfather attempts to restrain the newly mutated wolf Ben, the agitated hybrid takes an arm from him and escapes his custody. rampaging across the science facility and inadvertently stopping ghost freaks original plans by causing a portion of the NASA facility to explode due to interfering with a rocket ship. Ben survives the destruction of this bases and roams alone like the animal he’s devolved into. Initially still sought after by omnitrix hunting aliens and xenophobic forever knights, it becomes increasingly apparent that this creature in Ben Tennyson’s place is not to be trifled with. As none of the bounty hunters or soldiers that encounter him return in good health. Either made a meal out or or far worse, mutated. With the corrodium causing the DNA stored within bens omnitrix to constantly spike and spread, not only can Ben temporarily and instinctively access any form of alien at his disposal for ten seconds at a time to accompany his lycanthropic wrath, but a Mere bite or scratch of the pseudo werewolf can leave his surviving victims a mutated hybrid as well of an alien at random, also driven insane from the influence of corrodium. Having spent the entire summer terrorizing all that were in and came across his path good or evil, wolfBen has infected a good portion of the country into alien mutant hybrids. With no sign of stopping and Few left to oppose him, His howls quite possibly harkening the end of humanity. Personality and Traits Driven wild by a mixture of feral loboan instinct and corrodium fueled aggression, whatever remains of the brash yet heroic child is now left at the mercy of a far less merciful persona. Often attacking anything that moves in his line of sight, howling into the night as a nasty habit. Snapping at his own shadows. In his most passive state WolfBen is left to act how most animals do Surviving in the wilderness, drinking from streams, sniffing at every other object, and licking himself in awkward places for instance. though even when calm he isn’t against stalking prey for the mere thrill of it. Despite his humanity being highly suppressed, bits of the old Ben do show in instances of the hybrids behavior. As he has an odd tendency to prey upon arcades, fast food joints, and his old home town Bellwood. locations he previously had positive feelings for. He now has a nasty habit of collecting sumo slammer merchandise and leaving them in a caves within his territory. During times of reflections he does show immense sadness and guilt for what he has become, often trying to frantically remove the omnitrix in a vein attempt to become human again only for the more animalistic side of him to take control again in time. Despite all his ferocity WolfBen is not without his weaknesses. His fear or clowns still remains, and depending on his flight or fight response will more than likely run away from the sight of one if possible but if cornered blindly claw and bite at the surrounding area. His wolf like behavior does show a potential to be tamed in certain aspects, but certainly not entirely. One his most peculiar traits of all seems to be his role as a sort of alpha amongst the mutant aliens he has infected and his ability to (at times) influence their behavior through his loboan howls, such as leading a grand scale attack. Trivia * WolfBen was primarily based off of the transformation sequence in the episode, “Benwolf,” But bares partial similarities to other alternate versions of Ben, such as benzarro. A version of Ben who was patient zero fo a zombie like virus. * WolfBen is the second character to become a Bad End friend from the Ben 10 franchise, the first being Gwen'Skayr. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network